User blog:Hken167/United or divided as a community
By Ken Hammond Hello there, This is about MRP. CRP users can look the other way. Recently I have noticed much dissaray regarding MRP and its standards. Naturaly that is to be expected of MRP, as there has always been some sort of debate. But only now are the principles that most MRP players abide by come into question. With the recent introduction of the NTO, The MRP community has been up in arms. Now, it isnt a fair fight. Those who want to abide by realism, and realistic ideas outnumber those in the NTO about 8:1. But the division is there, and it is plain to see. Recently, the United Nations has electected a new Secretary General. I myself am a part of his staff. I'm not saying this is Bryce's fault, but he has played a role in asserting the views of the majority of MRPers against those who have disregarded ethics and realism. Now let's talk about Akshat. He originally led India, and was a part of the UN. I want to point out there that a lot of people found him annoying. Rambling on with loads of useless speech, assertion, not making sense at all, pinging too much on discord. The larger reason he was kicked out though was his selling of nuclear arms to South Korea and the UAE, which is in violation of international law, as well as his constant attempts to attack Pakistan anc China for territory he thought was his. He dissapeared for a time, and then essentially tried to copy the UN with his own version; incompetently, I might add. But as much as he has been baraded for disregarding the principles of the community (and a server raid by Gurses), he has managed to hang on to existance, along with a few of his assets. One reason for this is the "neutrality" of the GeoFS wiki, and how Armageddeon seems to want them to have a voice, dispite the larger MRP community not wanting it. Despite how I and others feel about Akshat and the NTO, they are here for now; perhaps they have been here longer than they should have. Many speculate he is just doing this to get back at the people who rejected him in the first place. Now with the intoduction of the NTO, there have been a series of tensions building up in the community. On one side, you have the UN, which has the vast majority of support, and is trusted to keep the values that MRP uses in place. And then you have the NTO; a poory run group, somehow still holding on, and on the verge of defeat (again credit to Gurses). But they're still here, or what is left of them. Recently there has been talk of a "war" breaking out; the UN and NTO on opposing sides. I keep reminding people that the UN is a coalition of different countries, and not an alliance. The phrase "The UN will declare war on..." is just not acurate; it is not a single entity. Many of the countries are opposed to fighting a conventional war. Most of us, including myself, have kept ignoring the NTO. They are unrealistic and FRP, so why give them attention? But the fact that they are still here bugs some people. They are seen as an annoying pest that needs to be dismissed. Personally, giving them attention is just what they want, and it's not a good use of our time, so I've decided to ignore them. But for some people, they can't ignore the other side. If a war breaks out, It will not be between countries, but between ideologies. Ideological wars are the worst kind; just look at history. Now a conflict is unlikely in this case, but it only takes a spark to light a fire. So I urge everyone here: take a breath before you do something, and try to keep cool. The community almost got destroyed once; we can't let it happen again, despite the irritation some people may cause. We all need to think before we act, and keep in mind what consequences our actions may cause. So despite how the NTO and Akshat leaving completely would make things a lot easier, We need tolerance for the time being, and remember to ignore them, because a war is not what anyone wants. Category:Blog posts